leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pikala
Pikala (Japanese: ピカーラ Pikala) is a recurring character who first appeared in A Plethora of Pikachu!. She is a Pokémon Trainer who lives in Pikachu Valley with all of her . History Pikala is a slightly eccentric woman who loves Pikachu. She even dresses up in a Pikachu outfit and puts "Pika" into all of her sentences, referring to this manner of speech as "Pika-speak". She also has the ability to know which region a Pikachu comes from by touching their fur. Pikala debuted in A Plethora of Pikachu!, where she met , , and Mimo when they visited Pikachu Valley. She gave them Pikachu ears and tails to wear and called them Pikash (Japanese: サトピ Satopi), Pikawe (Japanese: カピ Kapi), and Pikamo (Japanese: ホピ Hopi), respectively. Later, when attempted to steal all of the Pikachu, Pikala, with the help of her Pikachu, nicknamed Boss, sent the trio blasting off using . She appeared again during a flashback in SM114, where she had her Pikanium Z stolen by a . Pokémon At Pikachu Valley living in Pikachu Valley belong to Pikala. Each individual Pikachu has their own nickname, such as (Japanese: カコ Kako) and (Japanese: カ''' Ka). When the Pikachu first encountered Ash's Pikachu, they were initially cautious of him, as he was from Kanto. However, they soon warmed up to him and shared their electricity with him. They later got caught by , but were saved by the Boss's . None of the Pikachu's moves are known.}} Nicole Fujita |vaen= |desc=This , known as '''Curly (Japanese: クリン Kurin), is one of Pikala's Pokémon. According to Pikala, Curly received her nickname due to her curly bangs. In Japanese, it is instead because her hair resembles chestnuts. Curly was the first of Pikala's Pikachu to approach Ash's Pikachu and act friendly with him, much to the Boss's dismay. She and the other Pikachu were later caught by , but were saved by the Boss's . None of Curly's moves are known.}} Akio Suyama |vaen=Pete Zarustica |desc=This , known as the Boss (Japanese: バンチョー Banchō), is one of Pikala's Pokémon. He is highly regarded amongst the other Pikachu in Pikachu Valley and appears to be Pikala's main battling Pokémon. He first appeared in A Plethora of Pikachu!, where upon seeing Curly act friendly with Ash's Pikachu, the Boss became jealous and fired bolts of electricity at Pikachu. The two Pikachu then engaged in a battle, which the Boss lost, causing him gain respect for Pikachu. Afterwards, the valley was attacked by , who caught all other Pikachu. However, the Boss was able to sent the trio blasting off using his Z-Move, . He reappeared in a flashback in SM114, as a stole Pikala's Pikanium Z. The Boss's known moves are and . The Boss can also perform the Z-Move .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=藤田咲 Saki Fujita |pl=Julia Kunikowska }} Trivia * The Boss, Curly, and Pikala's other Pikachu wear hairstyles similar to the ones that can be given to the Pikachu and in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. * Pikala's way of adding "Pika" to her sentences mimics the mannerisms of Frank, another character of the day from the who is also a big Pikachu fan. * In the dub, Pikala puts "Chu" into all of her sentences instead of "Pika". This is probably due to the similarity between "Pika" and a Brazilian swear word. Names Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Z-Rings es:Pikala it:Pikanna ja:ピカーラ zh:皮卡菈